A Happy Feet Cinco
by iluvramon314
Summary: What happens when the Happy Feet amigos come over to celebrate cinco de mayo with Mumble?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Happy Feet, the characters, or the settings. Warner Bros (is that right) does.

* * *

Music vibrated off of every glacier in the white landscape. Tiny black dots across the frozen ground could be seen bouncing, swaying, and pulsing together in one long dance. The reason of their happiness was the Cinco de Mayo celebration, the biggest party of the year. Each penguin was wearing a poncho made of dried seaweed. They were all dancing, eating, and drinking. A group of five penguins were especially loud and crazy.  
"Lombardo, isn't that sad that Mumble's colony doesn't have even one _fiesta_?" a small orange-crested Adelie asked his friend as he 'accidently' danced into a group of female Adelies. They shoved him away, back into his own group.  
"_Si, _Ramon. It kind of is..." replied Lombardo, snickering. "Nice moves, by the way."  
"I would die without this! I _live_ for this Cinco de Mayo _fiesta_ every year!" Nestor, the tall one, chimed in.  
"Too bad Mumble can't come here and join us. His little _nino_ is due soon, right, Amigos?" Rinaldo said.  
"What if we could bring Cinco to Mumble?" Raul, the short one, thought aloud.  
"_Hombre_, that's actually a good idea!" Ramon said. "Let's go!"  
"Not now!" complained Rinaldo.  
"Come on, _hermano,_ Mumble is probably bored out of his mind! Let's go see him," Lombardo said. At that, Rinaldo and the other Amigos agreed. They were going swim to Emperor Land, where they would bring the fun of Cinco de Mayo to Mumble.  
The five Amigos set out, running as fast as their tiny legs could carry them.  
"I can't run in this poncho!" Rinaldo complianed.  
"_H_ermano_, _you complain way too much. Take the poncho off if it bothers you so much," Lombardo said.  
"_Gracias,_ Mama," replied Rinaldo testily.  
"Amigos, no fighting! We are at the water! Everyone in!" Nestor said as he shoved Ramon down and into the water.  
A wet Ramon surfaced, angry and spitting out gallons of water.  
"There... might... have been... a... a... SEAL... in there!" Ramon sputtered. He didn't know it, but Raul had slipped into the water.  
"RAWR!" Raul sped into Ramon's back and nipped him on the tail. He held on as Ramon tried frantically to get away.  
"_MADRE! TE AMO! LO CIENTO POR TODOS QUE HAGO MALO!" _Ramon yelled, thinking that these were his final moments.  
The Amigos burst into laughter as Ramon flopped up onto the shore. He lay there, not breathing, thinking he was dead.  
"Get up, _hombre!_" Lombardo pulled him to his feet and patted his back. Ramon just stared around, tryng to figure out what had just happened. Then it hit him. He looked around, lost for words.  
"I...I... you will all be sorry when _I_ inherit all of Lovelace's pebbles!" He shouted, joking.  
The others laughed.  
"You think he would give everything to _you?" _Nestor said, laughing.  
"Si. I am his best friend!" Ramon chuckled back. "Seriously, who would get all his stuff?"  
"He probably has a lot of kids..." Lombardo said, embarrased.  
"You're right, I mean... um... how do I put this...?" Rinaldo said. "He...um..."  
"Come on, Naldi, you know you want to say it..." Raul said.  
Rinaldo smacked him across the face with his flipper. "Don't you ever call me that again!"  
Raul snickered.  
"But, yeah, I guess Lovelace might have more kids than the normal penguin... who knows..." he turned to Ramon, "_you_ could be one of his kids..."  
Ramon made a sick face. "No way, _hombre. _I know my _padre_."  
"What if your _padre_ doesn't know that he is not your _padre..._" Nestor said, clearly teasing him. "Your mom could be keeping this a secret..."  
"Ooooh, Ramon!" Raul said. "I didn't know about your past... life experiences. Poor little Ramon, growing up not knowing who his father is!" his overly dramatic voice made the other penguins burst into rounds of laughter.  
"Be quiet, Raul. He's not my dad. I think _you _look a lot like Lovelace, actually!" Ramon said, mocking Raul.  
"No way," Raul complained. "Can we just go? I don't want to swim in the... dark."  
"Oooooh, Raul afraid of the dark!" Nestor teased.  
"No, but I am afraid of the things _in _the dark," he explained. "Like your face."  
"Not funny," Nestor said.  
"Can we _please_ just go already?" Rinaldo whined.  
"Yeah, we should go. Come on, guys." his brother answered. The five penguins jumped into the water and began the journey. It wasn't a very long one, considering they used shortcuts discovered during some of the many other trips to see Mumble. Not talking much, they swam the distance without many problems.


	2. Chapter 2

The five penguins soon came to the place that they knew by heart; Emperor Land. One by one, they all shot out of the water and onto the land. As usual, there were no parties or celebrations. This always dumbfounded the Amigos, who grew up going to fiesta after fiesta. The Emperors gathered around the five Adelies, laughing and pointing at their seaweed ponchos.  
"Hey, guys! Iz us again!" Ramon shouted. "Where is the Cinco de Mayo celebration?"  
"What are you talking about?" asked an Emperor.  
"You don't have it?


End file.
